In memoriam
by EmmaTook
Summary: "Je veux te revoir. Et cracher sur la gloire". Il faut y retourner, Martin. Malgré le bruit insupportable de ton coeur qui bat, malgré la pâleur terrifiante de son visage. Il faut y retourner, Martin. [BARTHEILL] Death!Fic.


**Note de l'auteure : _« Emma des semaines sans inspi avec des tas d'OS bartheill rigolol qui dorment dans ton disque dur et tu nous ponds un OS déprimant »_**

 _ **La réponse est oui. Death fic. Indochine, Memoria. Ma facilité pour écrire est partie en vacances donc, c'est un peu chaotique et maladroit. Sorry. Rien n'est à moi (pour la musique) et je ne prétends pas connaître la vie des personnes citées.**_

 _… **Bonne lecture, I guess ?**_

 _ **Oh et écoutez Memoria de Indochine, du coup. Elle est assez longue pour que ça tienne tout le temps du texte. Bon c'est pas une obligation, surtout si ça vous décontre.**_

 **In memoriam**

-Il faut y retourner, Martin.

Laurent agite les deux billets devant son regard mort. Lui aussi il a les traits tirés. Lui aussi le sommeil lui a échappé. Le deuil, ça creuse des sillons dans la peau, ça rend vos yeux violacés. Il lit la destination, même s'il la connaît déjà. Juste pour être sûr. Juste pour être certain. A côté de lui, Clément, la mine déconfite, n'ose pas les prendre non plus. Pas parce qu'il n'en a pas envie. Mais par respect. Un respect irritant qui l'oblige à rester en arrière. Martin est agacé. Il aurait préféré qu'il les prenne, qu'il tende la main et qu'il s'en saisisse, qu'il fasse le geste que lui n'aurait plus jamais l'audace de faire. _Il faut y retourner, Martin._ Mais lui doute qu'il en ait encore la force. Il n'a plus envie de dégainer sa bonnette rouge aux quatre coins du monde, à la place, il la laisse pendre à son bras, comme une extension de son corps désabusé. Plus il s'éloigne de chez lui, plus il souffre, pourtant dès qu'il se retrouve seul dans son appartement, la douleur éclate en lui et lui fait ployer les genoux.

Alors que ses pensées défilent, alors que Laurent attend toujours, alors que la nervosité de Clément coule tout autour de lui, sa respiration s'affole. Sa gorge lui fait mal, son nez lui pique, et la lumière lui fait baisser les yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se force à s'accroupir. Le visage tourné vers l'Enfer, il s'abandonne au désespoir, et ne perçoit qu'à peine les bras maladroits de Clément qui se referment autour de lui. Une cape de réconfort qui ne fait qu'alourdir le poids sur ses épaules. Ses sanglots redoublent de force. Il ne se contrôle plus. Par-dessus son bureau, Laurent aussi sent son masque d'impassibilité s'effriter comme une vieille peinture qui ne tromperait plus personne. Il observe le petit corps d'enfant recroquevillé sur son tapis, la boule de détresse qui s'épanche aux pieds de son bureau, et l'impuissance le heurte avec violence. Il range les billets dans son tiroir, et regarde par la fenêtre. Lui aurait su. Il aurait su que c'était trop tôt.

Hugo rentre dans le bureau. Il n'a pas frappé. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ils avaient appris que toutes ces petites choses du quotidien auxquelles la terre entière tenait la politesse, les excuses, les conversations inutiles, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était du temps à perdre. Il remarque immédiatement l'état de son collègue, et sa main vient trouver ses lèvres, dans un geste de terreur. Le deuil est hideux, et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il détourne le regard. Un dialogue sans parole avec Laurent, et il prend sa décision :

-Je vais le ramener chez lui.

Clément s'écarte et laisse passer Hugo, qui s'accroupit à son tour, devine les yeux broyés de chagrin au travers de ses doigts ruisselants. Il se demande si la peine a un jour une fin. Délicatement, il découvre son visage. L'horreur de la douleur en une expression figée. Il se mord la langue pour ne pas craquer. Son cœur aussi est lourd, mais il doit porter Martin. Le protéger des regards interrogateurs ou compréhensifs que le reporter ne supportera pas. C'est son rôle. C'est son rôle. _Tu peux te lever ?_ Je crois que oui. _Tu me suis, Martin. Tu me suis, et tu ne regardes pas autour de toi._ … D'accord.

Les deux se lèvent. Simultanéité théâtrale. Ils quittent le bureau. Ils quittent les épaules basses de Laurent. Ils quittent les larmes tombées, restées fondues à la moquette. Ils traversent l'open-space en un clin d'œil, évitant les œillades comme ils éviteraient des gouttes de pluie. Il y a quelque chose de terne, dans l'atmosphère. Une lourdeur inhabituelle, une lenteur anormale. Une âme manque à l'appel, et tout le bateau tangue.

Ils abandonnent le navire.

 **~oOo~**

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je peux rester si tu veux.

Martin acquiesce, lentement, comme si lui-même doutait de sa sincérité. Il aurait bien aimé que Hugo reste encore une nuit. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il se glisse dans son lit, comme il l'avait fait avant, qu'il le tienne simplement dans ses bras, lui donne un peu de la chaleur qu'il avait perdue. Mais Martin sait que ce n'est pas bon, ce genre d'accoutumance, qu'il faut s'en détacher au plus vite, sous peine de s'empêtrer dans une toile aux mailles serrées. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il ne peut pas prétendre que sa présence le guérit. Rien ne pourrait le guérir. On ne guérit pas d'un trou dans le cœur. Hugo soupire, résigné. Il s'inquiète vraiment. Il s'inquiétera encore plus une fois la porte refermée. Il attire Martin dans ses bras et le serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. Mais le jeune Weill est déjà loin. Il ne le tient qu'à bout de bras, à bout de doigt. Puis il finit par s'en aller, laissant Martin noyé dans la solitude de son appartement.

Les larmes marquent encore son visage, et il a terriblement honte. Honte de s'être effondré comme ça au travail. C'est lui qui a insisté, pourtant, un peu poussé par Clément, il a cru que se plonger dans le travail l'écarterait juste assez de la réalité pour ne pas succomber. Mais il avait vu trop large et il était tombé.

Les pièces sont encore baignées de son odeur, même si depuis quelques temps, la mort trimballe son silence et jette un froid glacial sur tous les meubles. Martin pose ses affaires dans le couloir et se couche sur son divan. L'œil crevé de chagrin, il fixe l'écran de télévision éteint et se laisse aspirer par le noir envoûtant. Il a cessé de prier, cessé d'espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, il se trouverait là, assis sur le divan, les jambes croisées et posées sur la table, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, un journal ouvert entre ses doigts. Martin se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui-même. Le manque, ça vous rend minuscule.

-Ben dis-donc, on s'laisse aller ici.

Martin sursaute. Sa poitrine s'affole. Il bondit du canapé et se retourne. Il se tient là, dans un sweat gris trop grand et un jean trop serré. La posture désinvolte, au fond, angoissé. Il l'a toujours été. Du début… à la fin. Martin se perd, dans la pâleur de sa peau, dans le désordre de ses cheveux, dans le vide de ses yeux.

-Yann !

Sa voix se déchire, le nom s'évapore dans un sanglot violent. Il fond sur lui, sur son aimé qui depuis quelques temps déjà, ne brûle plus à son contact. Il s'agrippe à lui, il le griffe peut-être un peu, il s'imprègne de lui, de son corps, de son sillage.

-Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars plus jamais.

La supplique est étouffée dans le sweatshirt taché de larmes. Il resserre l'étreinte encore plus fort. Il veut lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui manque. A quel point il se meurt de lui. Martin se dégage et, de ses doigts, retrace les contours, les reliefs, les défauts de son visage. Il les imprime dans son esprit, pour ne plus jamais les perdre. Oublier les visages, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire.

-Il faut que tu vives, Martin.

Son ami secoue la tête. Alors l'enfant tapis au fond de lui semble soudainement surgir.

-Si. Ecoute-moi. Tu vas vivre. Arrête de pleurer, Martin, ça me fait mal. Toi. L'émission. Vous êtes les deux plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées. Alors ne les… laisse pas mourir.

Martin écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. C'est froid, inconsistant. Un vague souvenir sur ses lèvres détrempées. Le manque creuse encore plus ses entrailles. Etreindre du vide n'est certainement pas le meilleur des remèdes.

-C'est pas réel… C'est dans ma tête.

La migraine frappe ses tempes au rythme de son pouls, et sa gorge lui fait mal, et les larmes lui brouillent la vue. Le fantôme de ses amours luit devant lui, et il peine à l'imaginer.

-Je ne reviendrai pas, Martin. De là où je suis, on n'en revient pas.

Cette habitude qu'il avait, de rouler son nom sur sa langue, comme une confiserie, une prière. Même dans la mort il l'avait gardée. Et il a cette amertume dans la bouche, le poison du regret, celui de ne pas avoir su l'aimer. Celui de ne pas être allé plus loin alors qu'il en avait encore la possibilité. Celui de l'avoir rejeté, même sans dire un mot. Avoir mis de la distance, dans ses paroles, dans ses gestes, dans ses actes. Dieu que ça fait mal. Il s'en veut. Plus que tout autre chose, il s'en veut.

-S-si je ne t'avais pas repoussé cette nuit-là… S-si je t'avais laissé rester.

Les paupières tombantes de Yann le fixent avec placidité.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il lui attrape la main. Ou du moins il le crut. C'est visqueux et froid. Comme son regard.

-Maintenant promets-moi que tu vas te battre. Le monde entier doit savoir la personne extraordinaire que tu es. You _are_ special, Martin. You will always be. La terre a besoin de toi, bangumi a besoin de toi. N'entasse pas ta peine sur le divan et _vis_!

Le dernier mot claque à ses oreilles et il ouvre les yeux. Le bras sur lequel il s'est endormi est tiède et inerte, et sa migraine le rattache bien vite à la réalité. Yann… Enfin sa vision de Yann avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se morfondre. Il s'en sortirait. Et il vieillirait. Les autres se souviendront de ses larmes, mais aussi de sa victoire, toute secrète, toute personnelle, néanmoins grande victoire. Il se lève et masse son bras engourdi. Il se tourne vers l'ardoise suspendue au mur. L'esprit léger et le cœur lourd, il trace son espoir à la poussière blanche :

 _Un jour je serai de retour tout près de toi_

 _Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire_

 _Comme si la vie nous en empêchera_

 _Comme ça la vie nous vieillira_

 _Un jour je serai de retour tout près de toi_

 _Un jour je ferai tout pour être avec toi_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure : _J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Et du coup c'est un kdo pour toute la bartheill army qui surpasse tout le monde. You're not alone._**

 ** _Promis, la prochaine fois, ce sera joyeux._**


End file.
